gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: Xmas2k12
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the gameplay of the Christmas 2k12: Apocalypsmas event. Intro The gameplay happened in the event forum. The buttons available were "Redeem" and "Destroy", both located at the top of the forum and on the main event page. To participate, Gaians had four options to gain energy: Posting in a thread, donating items, gifting items, and caroling. Another method of gaining energy was people replying to a thread started by thread's creator. Once Gaians reached the max amount of energy required to earn an ornament, they could either redeem it or destroy it. This would effect a Christmas tree's status, becoming more colorful or dull depending on the actions of the community. The items and achievements were gotten depending on what happened with the ornaments. The achievements for 25 Redeems resulted in the "Cheerbringer" achievement, and 17 Destroys resulted in the "Cheercrusher" achievement. ;Energy :Donating items to Dumpster Dive: 3-4% or 10 Points :Gifting items: 33% or 100 Points :Posting in a thread: 3-4% or 10 Points :Getting replies on thread: 3-4% or 10 Points :Caroling: 100% or 300 points on completion of the 22nd carol ;Redeem/Destroy :Redeem 01 Ornament - Xmas 2k12 Bell Choir Gloves :Redeem 05 Ornaments - Xmas 2k12 Festive Poinsettia Dress :Redeem 10 Ornaments - Xmas 2k12 Festive Poinsettia Coat :Destroy 01 Ornament - Xmas 2k12 Bah! Humbug! Announcement Xmas 2k12 - How to http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83865009/ '''Xmas 2012 - How To' * Posted: Fri Dec 21, 2012 5:06 pm Doom is upon us! Help save Christmas by creating threads, donating items, Caroling and giving gifts to fellow Gaians! Those who post in your threads contribute to your energy! So do what you can to keep those conversations rolling. Would you rather give gifts to others? No problem, giving gifts contributes as well! Once your ornament is filled to the max of all that it can hold, donate it towards the community to help save Christmas, or destroy it and help the new age of darkness reign. Do what you can to keep positive energy flowing and the spirit alive. Once the world has received as much as it can take a new star is born to help keep the world safe. (represented by the number in the star on top of the tree) ...and who knows, if enough are born even the universe may have to stop and take heed. The time is upon us and the choice is yours.... choose wisely! Misc. text Text seen on the Event page. It consisted of a Christmas tree and a stats box, with the Daily Bonus above. Surrounding were boxes linking to the manga, event forum, shops, and inventory. ;Daily Bonus :14 to 25 ;Stats :0% ;Redeemed :00 ;Destroyed :00 ;Buttons :Redeem :Destroy ;Boxes :Read the story behind Apocalypsmas. > Visit Manga :Share the merriment with your fellow Gaians. > Visit Forum :Get free items & power up your ornaments > Visit Caroling :Spread cheer by giving gifts to friends or donating to the Dumpster Dive! > Visit Inventory ;General messages *You don't have enough energy to redeem your ornament yet! *You don't have enough energy to destroy your ornament yet! Gallery ;Ornament Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide